


Letters

by RaychelRay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Summary: A small and fluffy idea I had a long time for this couple that I was finally able to write now that I caught the love bug for ship week 2021!
Relationships: Isabel Flores/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Letters

Isabel nervously tapped her pen against the wooden deck. She had moved out of her dorm room to the courtyard with the intention that the quiet would give her the courage she needed. But now it seemed she was the one disturbing the still beauty of the lightly swaying Sakura tree and lavish Koi pond.

Finally, she took a deep breath and steeled herself. She quickly grabbed the now slightly crumpled piece of paper and began pouring out her words before she lost her nerve:

**Dear Gabe,**

**How have you been since we last wrote to one another? It's hard to believe that I've already been here in Satu at the Otani University for a year! Time sure flies when I'm having fun...and have exams all the times and--**

**Okay, I can't do this. The real reason I'm writing right now is because I want to ask you if I can ask you an uncomfortable question.**

**Well, maybe uncomfortable isn't the right word (I'm a physics major not an Literature one), but I don't know who else to ask.**

**Anyways write back if you can or want to even.**

**Okay I'll stop now.**

**Sincerely,**

**Isabel**

***********************

Gabe re-read the letter once again. He had already read is enough times to have it memorized, but he couldn't help it.

He let out a sigh and leaned back into the large chair at his desk, rubbing his stubbled chin. They been in contact ever since she had left for Satu, and every letter he had received from her had been at least similar to everyone else's. But it was very clear that this letter had solely been for him. And even then, the soldier in him thought it would be best to present it to Elena, his Queen, since Isabel was the Crown Princess.

But he couldn't violate Isabel's trust like that.

So, even though he had a large stack of his own paperwork to complete, he grabbed a fresh sheet of paper, and began his reply:

**Dear Isabel,**

**I just want to begin with that I hope everything is well. If this were an emergency, I would hope you would reach out to your sister.**

**But we have also known each other for a long time now, and I would like to clarify that you can always ask me anything.**

**So...yes. What can I do for you?**

**Best regards,**

**Gabe**

*****************

Isabel wasted no time replying:

**Dear Gabe,**

**So, I've been here for a year (like I said in my previous letter) and I'm happy to be here and am learning so much.**

**However, there's a part of me that is feeling so lonely. Every letter I receive back from you all makes me realize how much I'm missing. Elena and Mateo are having another baby, Naomi and Esteban are traveling to Norberg for the Feast of Friendship, you are to be awarded a medal for your time in Cordoba (congratulations by the way), and Abuelo is apparently still sick.**

**I guess I've just never been away from home before. And the last time I guess I was...was when I was stuck in the painting and 40 years passed.**

**I guess I'm just wanting to get some advice. You always just seemed so strong and resilient in your choice, unbelievably like those heroes or Knights from Fairy Tales, even if your father didn't agree. And you don't see them often and you can still persevere.**

**How did you do it?**

**Or is even having these thoughts a sign that I'm not ready and should come home.**

**I could really use your help.**

**Thank you,**

**Isabel**

**************

The reply had come later, but only because Gabe had agonized what to say, especially since he felt like he could be more truthful to her:

**Isabel,**

**First off, you should know that this is a completely normal feeling to have. I have cadets, and even lieutenants, that feel your sense of emptiness, wondering if they've chosen the right path.**

**Now to speak to you as a friend, I am glad that you always saw me as a hero, it's how I wanted to be seen. At least until I became Captain of the Guards and had the lives of everyone in my hands. Just because I had achieved what I had always wanted, didn't mean the hard work didn't end there.**

**I'm still finding a hard balance between work and play too now that I'm a General. And because I'm now of a higher rank, I feel responsible to be out in the field more. I thought I was already pass the boy I was, but sometimes he appears to me when I least expect it. Makes me wonder if I'm not fulfilling my life to the fullest that I think I am.**

**I guess that's why they're called growing pains.**

**Take care,**

**Gabe**

**************

**Gabe,**

**I never knew that's how you felt. But I guess that's because I never thought to ask. You're still a hero to me Gabe, you always will be. And you're also human too.**

**I guess I am as well.**

**I always hear about other Royals and Nobles talk about how much better it is to be the spare rather than the heir. That you have no responsibilities to inherit. At first I was always grateful to never be in that seat of power. Now that I proudly hold my title of Crown Princess though, my feelings have changed. I didn't want to be that sheltered and hidden away Princess in a tower.**

**I guess what I'm truly afraid of right now is that if I go home, I'll feel like I will let everyone down since I was the one who insisted on going in the first place.**

**Isabel**

***************

**Isabel,**

**There is nothing wrong with feeling that way. I will warn you though, the first visit is always the hardest.**

**You can fall back into the familiar comfort and get stuck because it's the easier choice.**

**However, for someone who took down, recklessly I might add, an ancient and powerful spirit with just your wits, I have no doubt that you'll be just fine.**

**You may be small, but you pack quite a punch!**

**Gabe**

**P.S. I may no nothing about these Royal titles, but you are certainly not a spare.**

*************

**Comedian,**

**Was the small comment necessary? I was the same height as Naomi when I left last time I checked. And I may have even growth 2/32nd of an inch in that time away.**

**I've seen you flexing in the mirror by the way, _El Guapo_.**

**Sincerely** **,**

**Crown Princess Isabel Castillo-Flores of Avalor**

**P.S. Thank you for the kind words. Truly.**

**P.P.S Exams are coming up soon, so I might not answer as quickly. But I will stick it out.**

***************

**Her Royal Shortness,**

**If you tell me not to point something out, then that means I must reference it every time now. Soldiers code. Or even friendship code.**

**Also that is playing dirty by the way by bringing up the truly darkest moment of my past.**

**Good luck on your exams.**

**Best Regards,**

**General Gabriel Nunez of Her Majesty's First Jaquins (AKA The bigger man. Literally.)**

******************

Isabel laughed to herself as she folded up this latest letter and placed it in the Cherry wood box along with the rest of his letters.

**General Guapo,**

**I passed my exams with stellar marks.**

**And I feel like you're just bitter because I beat you in our very last chess match before I left. Which seeing that you are my friend, you shouldn't hold against me.**

**I would promise you a near rematch, but Sensei Makoto invited me to the yearly science exhibition, and King Toshi has decided to host it at the Imperial Palace.**

**I'll probably only have the energy to write one letter about everything that happens there, and I will need to send it to Elena, or face the wrath of sisterly treason.**

**In all sincerity though, I've been feeling better since we started writing.**

**Thank you,**

**Future Dr. Castillo-Flores**

****************

**Isa,**

**I will accept the Olive branch you're extending, since I feel the same way.**

**You will have to tell Elena to keep a tight hold on to that letter. I'm being summoned with my infantry group to Paraiso. They are in desperate need of reinforcements.**

**I look forward to when we will be able to talk once more.**

**I hold you in my thoughts,**

**Gabe.**

"Gabe," Migs said from right outside his office door, his large wings keeping him from entering. "We need to leave now."

"I know," Gabe said hastily. "Just give me one more minute."

**P.S. I didn't want to sound like I was telling you what to do, but I'm glad you decided to take more time to stay in Satu. You're exactly where you were meant to be, Future Dr. Castillo-Flores.**

*****************

This wasn't the first time that Gabe had been called away, but for whatever reason, Isabel was much more anxious this time. She couldn't help but pace around her room so much that she surely must be driving her downstairs neighbor crazy.

Perhaps it was because this was the longest since she hadn't heard from him since their pen pal relationship had gotten more serious. Or perhaps it was because Elena had refused to divulge any actual details about the situation, even though Isabel had practically pleaded in the same letter where she had talked about the exhibition. 

Or perhaps it was because in that last letter Gabe had sent, he had also sent her a chess piece. And not just any chess piece, but the knight chess piece. Which she was now fiddling with in her hands rather than it sitting on her desk where it had been since the day she had received it.

Isabel stopped her pacing abruptly. "Why am I doing this when I know what I want to do."

She immediately went to her desk.

*******************

"Mail call!" A Paraiso soldier entered the General's tent and began calling out names, "Alba. Benderez."

All the Soldiers stopped what they were doing and looked to Gabe, eyes wide with hope.

"Go on," Gabe said. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to have their attention for any conversation, let alone Battle strategy. He couldn't blame at all for how they felt. The Northern Invaders were proving to be a much more difficult foe, keeping all of them away from their friends, families, and home for much longer.

"Nunez!"

Gabe's head shot up in surprise. He hadn't been expecting a letter.

But when he looked on the front of the envelope, his heart leapt a little as he recognized Isa's handwriting.

He quickly opened the letter and was surprised when a small branch with a bunch of pink petals fell out of the envelope and onto his desk, releasing it's sweet perfumed scent.

A small laugh of surprise escaped him as he wiped the last few stray petals from the paper.

**Gabe,**

**I will keep this brief since I don't want to distract you from a dire situation.**

**To put it plainly, I miss you.**

**I know you all saw me as Elena's kid sister, but I hope that we are more equal than that now, and seeing my letter brings you joy.**

**I send you a branch of the Sakura tree that is in the courtyard of my dormitory. I've been told they symbolize a time of renewal, and the fleeting nature of life...that life is very short.**

**So I hope when you return, that you take time for yourself and visit a place that would make you happy, for that would make me happy in return.**

**Affectionately,**

**Isa**

****************

The letter was already sitting on her desk when she returned from class. She abandoned her bag and books at the door and raced over.

She saw his handwriting, and her hands began to tremble slightly as she tore open the letter.

**Isa,**

**Home safely and victorious.**

**There is much to say, but not anything I would feel right putting in a letter.**

**May I come see you?**

**I hold you in my thoughts,**

**Gabe**

Her reply took less than a minute to write:

**Gabe,**

**Yes.**

**Affectionately,**

**Isa**


End file.
